


watermelon sugar

by kaitheuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Slow Burn, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitheuniverse/pseuds/kaitheuniverse
Summary: “Stay with me,” Junmyeon hugged the other tightly, and Jongin buried his head against Junmyeon’s chest. “It doesn’t have to be forever, but please stay by my side for a long time.”When two broken hearts crossed their fate during one summer, a love had bloomed from the broken pieces, and love was a heavy price for them to pay when one of them was tied to someone else while the other could never forget his past.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	watermelon sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fic, and it's still SuKai hehe. Actually, I was trying to rewrite my other unfinished SuKai fic 'Million Dollar Man' but end up writing this 10k+ fic. I'm thinking about putting the other fic down when I posted this one so if you're also reading my other work, I'm deeply sorry! I feel like I was rushing a lot of things while writing that fic, so I want to publish a proper fic to replace my old work. I hope you enjoy reading this since I was working on it for weeks already, and it's my first fic where I wrote a lot and put a lot of thoughts on it :') English is not my first language, so my English is not that good huhu. The title was inspired by Harry Styles' Watermelon Sugar and the plot was inspired by the book In Watermelon Sugar by Richard Brautigan (minus the dystopian theme) and the anime Banana Fish ;)

Summer in Suncheon-si is always the prettiest for Junmyeon where the reeds were green and lush, reminding him of his childhood where he would run around the wetland and trying to find those hidden red-foot crabs inside the mud. When he decided to move back into the small town last year, it was one of the best decisions he’s ever make. Junmyeon managed to convinced his wife, Sunhee to live somewhere outside of the busy city of Seoul. They were expecting their first child by the beginning of Fall, so Junmyeon wanted to start a new life there with his wife. His parents just passed away a couple of years ago, leaving behind a small house that Junmyeon grew up in it before he moved to Seoul after graduating high school. It was so long ago, probably 10 years or more since he visited his hometown.

Junmyeon was a medical student, and he just finished his intern at the hospital when he decided to move to his hometown. Opening a small clinic of his own has always been his dream, and Suncheon-si is the perfect place for it. After he was done unpacking the stuff from his previous home, he immediately went to visit the small shop that he rent for his clinic downtown. Sunhee was tired out from the long distance car trip from Seoul so Junmyeon left her behind at home for her to take a nap. The downtown was a little different from what he remembers, and there’s so many old shops that he used to frequent was been replaced with tiny, cute cafes and small family owned restaurants. Some stores are still there, like the old bookshop that was hidden behind the huge LED signs and banners from the shops between or the candy shop that sells Dalgona and jellies inside a too colourful packaging. Junmyeon’s clinic was right across an old arcade that was still there (surprisingly) and the streets are not too busy to his liking. 

Unloading the boxes of the medical supplies for his clinic from his car, he was greeted by someone from behind. “Need a hand?” The woman smiled sweetly, gesturing toward the boxes offering her help. She looked a few years younger from him, and her smile reminds him of his wife. Looking down at the heavy box in hand, Junmyeon laughed light-heartedly. “Sure, if it’s not too much.” As they transferred the boxes into the small shop, they chatted for a while. Her name was Irene, and she was running the flower shop a few blocks away from his. Shortly, they’re done with the boxes and the sun started to set outside. Junmyeon offered to buy her a drink, and she gladly accept it. Junmyeon saw the way her cheeks reddened, but he didn’t say anything. They walked to a nearby café, Irene getting a watermelon juice while Junmyeon opted for an Americano. He also bought a slice of Grapefruit cake that Sunhee likes, saying “For my wife.” when Irene asked him about it. Her eyes widened as she blushed, a little redder than before, awkwardly excusing herself as she walked out of the café right after that. Junmyeon feel bad for her, but it was something that he couldn’t prevent from happening. He remembers how Sunhee would get jealous when another woman would hit on him while they’re still dating in college, resulting in unanswered calls and text messages for a few days and Junmyeon would bring her favourite Grapefruit cake to her dorm as a token of apology. Thinking back about it, it’s not even his fault in the first place but he did all of that for her anyway.

Junmyeon decided to spend some time at the café for a while, trying to call the renovation company for his clinic that need some minor renovations. The task would only take a day to finish, and tomorrow he would be so busy unpacking a lot of things. Even when Sunhee’s not doing anything, she always gets tired these days with her stomach growing bigger. Since she was pregnant, she would get upset on even the smallest things so Junmyeon had been careful with his words these days. From his table inside the café, he can see the sun sets outside, and the LED signs started to light up as more people started to flood the streets. The bell chimed as a group of teenagers entered the café along with their loud voices and laughter, startling a few elders inside the café. Junmyeon admired them, or maybe he was a little jealous of them with how young and free they were, just like how he used to be. It’s not like he was too old at the moment (is 29 years old too old for a man like Junmyeon?) but it was the golden age for everyone in his opinion where you get all reckless and carefree in school. Trying new things, experiencing his first kiss and relationship, he has done all of that. Watching the teenagers reminds him of his younger self, and its somehow bittersweet to be reminded of his younger days. After ordering their drinks, the group take a seat at the corner of the café, and the barista seems to be their friend too from the way he was laughing and cursing jokingly at one of the teenagers. All of them looked so young, probably still in high school and it’s halfway through the summer break so most of them were wearing shorts and t-shirts. One of them caught his attention, the one with tanned skin and pouty lips. He was sitting in the middle, listening to the others talk as he rests his head on the shoulder of the person that was sitting next to him. His eyes were droopy, probably tired from the day as he occasionally nodded to whatever the other were saying.

As they drink their drinks, the boy with tanned skin whined after he drink his order. Standing up and walking to the counter with his glass in hands, Junmyeon heard him saying “too bitter,” and “how can you forget, hyung.” to the barista with a pout. From his seat, Junmyeon can perfectly see the boy’s long and tanned, smooth thighs and legs since he’s wearing a tennis shorts. The boy leaned against the counter as he waited for his barista friend to give him some attention since the other was busy with a customer. His thin, white t-shirt was short, revealing a tanned stomach and lower back when the shirt lifted as his hips curved beautifully. Junmyeon looked away as he blushed, not being able to look at the younger male any longer since he was embarrassed. Junmyeon admitted that the other male was pretty, but it felt so wrong to think of him in a lewd way like he just did. When he braved himself to steal another glance toward the pretty boy, the younger’s gaze locked with Junmyeon’s, leaving his throat dry from how pretty those brown eyes looked even from the distance. The younger’s face was expressionless, like looking into the eyes of a panther, so cold but also so captivating that you couldn’t look away. The short span of time that their eyes met, it feels like it was longer than what they really are. His barista friend called him “Jongin” and the other turned his attention to his friend again, face lighting up as they talked. Junmyeon thought, how lucky for Jongin’s friends that get to see those blinding smile every day, reminding him of the summer season with his tanned skin and sunny smile, sugar lips and smooth, unblemished legs of his. Ah, Junmyeon was thinking lewdly of the younger male again, but he can’t help it. He thought, it’s alright if he only thinks about it. It’s not like anything could happened between them, and it would be a little secret that Junmyeon keep to himself. Standing up and taking the box with a slice of Grapefruit cake for his wife, he left the café with a small smile on his lips. 

~~~

Tying the shoelaces of his roller skate, Jongin hummed as he skates out of Chanyeol’s backyard. Last night, he was staying at Chanyeol’s room instead of going back to his house. Chanyeol was more than glad to let him stay, and they always had a good night together when they did. Chanyeol’s room was at the basement of the house, having its own entrance without having to get through the front door was convenient for them to sneak in at night. Every morning, he would leave early to avoid getting caught by Chanyeol’s family because they don’t really like him, and it feels like Jongin was taking advantage of Chanyeol even when the other said he isn’t. He can smell Chanyeol’s laundry soap from the clothes he’s wearing, a pair of Chanyeol’s old band t-shirt that he carelessly put on when he woke up. His decision to wear Chanyeol’s shorts in the morning seems like a bad idea since it’s so cold in the morning as he roller skates through Chanyeol’s well-off neighbourhood where the fences are white and the gates are actually functional. Jongin’s apartment complex was completely different from this, and no one was home anyway. He slowed down when he’s nearing the playground, a lake was right next to it but no one really visit it since it was a little dangerous for children. The barriers were broken, vandalised by people that came here before Jongin but it was his favourite place to read. It was quiet and almost deserted, a perfect place for him to be alone and do his own things without any interruption. Even when his group of friends are a bunch of loud kids and troublemakers, Jongin is the type to want a time for himself whenever he’s not with his friends.

In everything that he did, he’s doing it with so much passion. Jongin was more than what people assume him to be, and he was meant to be a bigger person outside of the small town he’s living inside at the moment. Sadly, Jongin didn’t realise that. His life has always been inside this small town where everything was familiar and unchanging, and his past has been chaining him down for a long time.

From his place under a shady tree, the weather is getting hotter as the sun were out, shining down its light and warmth as its getting brighter in the late morning. Time seems to pass away so fast when he was indulged in his reading, with his socked feet against the green grass after he take off his roller skates, the occasional morning breeze caressing his exposed legs, sending tingling feelings against his skin. Halfway through the book, he decided to get back to his house. After making sure he marked the page he was reading, he grabbed his schoolbag, wore his roller skates before holding his book in his hand as he makes his way out of the playground. While trying to cross the street, a car suddenly came from a corner, shocking Jongin until he loses his balance and end up scraping his knee against the rough surface of the road. The car halts to a stop, barely missing his ankle and a figure ran toward him, probably the driver, crouching down in front of him while Jongin whimpered from the sting on his knee. His palms were burning too, and the driver looked so worried when he asked Jongin if he’s alright. Jongin was obviously in pain and he almost kick the driver with his other, uninjured leg if he’s not in so much pain, and a drop of tears managed to escape from his eyes embarrassingly. When the driver offered to drive him to the clinic, Jongin agreed, letting the other man help him to stand up and get into his car. Jongin feel like he met this man before, but he’s not that good at remembering faces. 

The car stopped in front of a small shop that doesn’t look like a clinic, and Jongin was having bad feelings. “We’re here,” The man said as he opened the door on Jongin’s side, offering his hands to help but the boy refused it. Instead, he remained in his seat as he eyed the driver suspiciously. “This is not a clinic.” Jongin said as he crossed his arms against his chest, gesturing toward the shady looking shop behind the driver. Hell, they don’t even look like a proper shop yet from the view of the large window with the boxes sitting on the floor inside. A few passer-by was looking at them weirdly, and the man suddenly laughed out of the blue. Jongin was a little annoyed from his reaction, but the man was so handsome when he’s laughing. He realised how pale the other’s skin was, and the man was a little shorter than himself but he’s surely older than Jongin from the formal clothes he’s wearing and the car he drives. 

“Kid, trust me. I’m not some serial killer that preys on youngsters like you. Well, the last part sounds pretty weird but you know, I’m not like that,” The man said as he chuckled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, probably embarrassed from his own words as Jongin eyed him. Well, he doesn’t look like a serial killer but it’s not wrong for him to be suspicious. These days, crazy people are running around the world killing people and Jongin was too young to even die yet. “I just moved here, and this is my clinic. Well, I still need to unpack a lot of things,” the man gestured toward the shop, a sheepish smile decorating his pretty lips, “Since you’re injured, let me help you with the wounds, if you’re alright with that. I’m Junmyeon by the way. Kim Junmyeon.” The man offered his hand again for a handshake, and Jongin finally accept it with his uninjured hand. “Jongin. Kim Jongin.” He replied, and the man in front of him smiled. Junmyeon helped him to get into the small shop (well, it’s not a proper clinic yet) and put him down on a table, telling him to wait as he rummaged through the boxes searching for the proper meds for his wound. “Sorry, the lights are not working yet,” Junmyeon stated as he put down a box of first aid kit on the table next to Jongin, “It’s going to be a little painful.” Junmyeon washed his hands on the small sink at the corner while Jongin looked around the room. It must be the office, and there were an empty, build-in cabinet at the side of the table he was sitting on. The room was pretty spacious, and the walls were freshly painted in white.

“It’s a little empty, isn’t it?” Junmyeon remarked when he saw Jongin was looking around the room, and Jongin nodded in agreement. The man stopped in front of Jongin, telling him to put his injured leg on the table so it’s easier for him to clean the wound. Jongin winced as he bends his knee, and Junmyeon took a seat on the table in front of him as he cleaned the surface around the wound with a damp tissue. His hands were gentle, and his fingertips were cold to the touch. To distract himself from the pain, Jongin looked at the man in front of him while the other attend to his wound with unwavering focus. Looking closely, he can see the small beauty mark right above the right corner of Junmyeon’s lips, and the way he’s pouting when he was focused on something was so adorable to Jongin. Junmyeon’s hair was a pretty shade of dark brown, and Jongin stopped himself from reaching out to touch it. While Jongin was busy looking at the other, Junmyeon already done cleaning the wound and putting the proper ointment. Junmyeon take out a box of band aids, but there’s only the ones with cute, cartoon bears on it. “I’m sorry for the band aids, I didn’t have the normal ones.” Junmyeon chuckled as he neatly placed the band aid on top of Jongin’s wound. Jongin blushed from how silly they looked, but he didn’t complaint about it.

“So you like fictions?” Junmyeon asked him while he treated the scratch on Jongin’s left palm, Jongin’s eyes widened with interest. “How do you know?” Jongin said, and Junmyeon chuckled from how surprised Jongin sounds. “I saw your book. In Watermelon Sugar by Richard Brautigan? It’s an interesting read.” 

“Did you read that book too?” Junmyeon nodded. “One of my favourites.” He added, leaning back with a sigh as he was done covering the scratch on Jongin’s palm with another cute band aid similar to the one on Jongin’s knee. “Now you’re ready to go.” Junmyeon said as he grinned, and there’s butterflies in Jongin’s stomach. He thought, how this stranger can be so cute? Junmyeon looks like those princes in the storybooks Jongin used to read when he was little, and Jongin has always been attracted to the princes instead of the princesses. Junmyeon then offered to drive him to his house, but Jongin refused since he doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of Junmyeon. The man handed him his book and schoolbag, and Jongin make up an excuse saying he’s meeting his friend at a café after this. Since Junmyeon insisted to accompany him to the café, Jongin let the other do what he wants. Junmyeon bought him a drink (Strawberry milkshakes, jokingly saying “Latte is not good for minors,” as he laughed) before he left. From his seat, Jongin watched Junmyeon walked away, leaving some kind of lingering feelings behind in his heart. He lifted his hand to look at the silly band aid on his palm, caressing it thoughtlessly as he remembers how gentle Junmyeon’s touch feels like on his skin. Biting his lower lips, Jongin tried not to break into a smile.

~~~

A few days later, Jongin came to the clinic again. This time, the clinic finally looks like a proper place for people to visit. Junmyeon was busy writing something at the small receptionist counter when Jongin entered, earning him a surprised smile from Junmyeon when their eyes met. “Jongin, isn’t it?” Junmyeon greeted, and Jongin nodded shyly as he walked closer toward the counter. Jongin handed him a cup of Americano, and Junmyeon laughed when the younger said “I’m paying back for the milkshake last time.” Jongin’s face was red from embarrassment, the younger even avoiding Junmyeon’s eyes on purpose. Junmyeon thinks it was cute to see the other was acting all shy and getting all red just from talking to him.

“You don’t have to, but I’ll take it since you already bought it for me,” Junmyeon said, grinning before he took a sip of the drink. Junmyeon closed the notebook that he was writing on before, making his way to the bookshelf beside Jongin and continued arranging his books on it. Junmyeon had been thinking of a way to display his books somewhere else besides his house, and adding a bookshelf inside his tiny clinic seems like a good decoration idea. Plus, his patients can have something to read while waiting to receive his service. “How’s your legs?”

“It’s getting better,” Jongin traced his fingers on the surface of the bookshelf, following an invisible line as the heel of his shoe tapped against the floor nervously out of habit. “Um, do you need any extra help around here?” Junmyeon’s hands stopped, his head turning to face Jongin. “Uh, you know, if you need help, I can, uh, you know, work here.” Junmyeon quirked his eyebrows, a little surprised from Jongin’s offer since he never expected the younger to say it. When Junmyeon thought that Jongin couldn’t get any redder than before, he was totally wrong. Jongin in front of him right now seems like he’s going to burst from embarrassment, and Junmyeon stopped himself from reaching out his hands to pinch the other’s reddened cheeks. “Well, forget what I said-“

“No! I mean, yes, I need some help around here. Uh,” Junmyeon looked around the place trying to find a reasonable task for Jongin because working with the younger seems like a good idea. “You can handle the front desk? No?”

“Really?” Jongin’s eyes widened as he took a step closer toward Junmyeon, his eyes hopeful for Junmyeon to confirm what he just said. The older rubbed his nape nervously out of habit as he nodded, and Jongin suddenly squealed before he’s throwing himself around Junmyeon, hugging him as he jumped excitedly while Junmyeon was stunned for a moment. “Hyung, thank you!” Jongin said as he grinned, gone all those nervous look on his pretty face and Junmyeon’s heart skipped a beat from how close their faces are from each other. The rest of Junmyeon’s day was filled with Jongin’s voice as the younger began to get comfortable around Junmyeon. While Junmyeon finishes his unfinished tasks around the clinic, Jongin asked him a lot of questions out of curiosity. It feels like Junmyeon was being interrogated somehow (by a very attractive and cute interrogator), but his day are not as dull as he expected them to be anymore when Jongin was around. Maybe, it’s not a bad idea to have Jongin around the clinic, and Junmyeon enjoyed the other’s youthful presence around him.

Jongin had been using his puppy eyes to get Junmyeon to buy him food during lunch break, saying “My time is precious and I’m spending them with you!”, and Junmyeon was surprised with how fast they got along, as if they’ve known each other before this. More than anything, Junmyeon was glad that they finally passed the awkward phase together. When they’re eating together, Junmyeon stopped to watch the other absentmindedly eat his portion of fried chicken, all messy and clumsy as he created a mess on the table reminding Junmyeon of how young Jongin actually is than himself. Somehow, the time passed so fast when he spent it with Jongin. Junmyeon offered to drive him home (again, out of politeness) but the other refused. After Jongin left, Junmyeon stayed behind for a few more minutes arranging some work papers before he left too. Junmyeon was locking the front door of his clinic when he received a text message from his wife.

Sunhee;  
My mom picked me up this afternoon. I’m staying in Seoul until the delivery date comes.

Astounded by the text, Junmyeon immediately dialled her number. “Sunhee, what happened-“

“Junmyeon, calmed down! It’s nothing serious, my mom just want me to deliver our baby in Seoul, and she said it’s best for her grandchild to get a proper care-“

“You can’t just leave without telling me, how can you be so unbothered about this?”

On the other line, he heard her talking to someone.

“Junmyeon, you know how my mom doesn’t like the idea of us moving somewhere so far away from the city.” This time, she was talking softly as if she doesn’t want anyone to hear what she said. Junmyeon clenched his fist as he held his phone tighter. “I can’t say no to her-“

“Then let’s not talk to each other for a while.” Junmyeon said before he ended the call, his breathing getting heavier as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down from the angry feeling that started to bubbled inside his chest. Just like that, Junmyeon’s day was ruined, and his wife has run away to her mother’s house. Even how silly it sounds, Junmyeon still can’t believe how easy it was for Sunhee to discard him away, like he was an object instead of a living person with feelings. Sometimes, it feels like their relationships aren’t that easy either since the beginning but Junmyeon had stayed with her because he truly loves her with all of his heart. Even if they had moved to the other end of the world, she would still don’t even try to fix their marriage, and Junmyeon is the only person that’s getting hurt from her action. After so many years dealing with the same thing over and over again, Junmyeon finally began to question if it was worth it to keep holding on to something as fragile as his marriage.

~~~

The next day, Jongin arrived in front of the clinic on time but Junmyeon was nowhere to be seen. The front door was still locked, meaning that Junmyeon didn’t arrived yet even when the sun is already high on the sky, scorching Jongin’s skin before he decided to sit under the small awning that hangs over the huge window of the clinic. Hugging his legs close to his chest, he waits for Junmyeon. But the older didn’t show up, and Jongin end up falling asleep in front of the clinic. When Jongin wake up, Junmyeon was crouching in front of him, his lips keep repeating the word “I’m sorry” to Jongin but the younger sleepily shook his head saying “It’s alright”. When they get into the clinic, Junmyeon seemed to be in a bad mood from how many times he kept sighing and the visible shadow under his eyes was prominent, indicating that the older didn’t get enough sleep last night. From the side, Jongin worries for what could be bothering Junmyeon.

“Hyung, what’s wrong?” During lunch break, Jongin finally voiced out his thought and the other was caught off guard from his question. Reaching out for the Junmyeon’s hand on the table, Jongin squeezed them as reassurance. “You can talk to me about it.” Jongin said softly as he looked at the other who was sitting in front of him, but Junmyeon didn’t lift his head at all. When Junmyeon did, their eyes met for a long time. Jongin wanted to hug the other and tell him that he like him, but there was some kind of invisible wall that’s stopping him from reaching out to Junmyeon. Despite their age differences, Jongin was able to sympathize with the other. Jongin remembered what Chanyeol told him last week about a new doctor moving into their small town with his wife, and Jongin was a little upset that Junmyeon was the doctor that Chanyeol was talking about. Even when he knows Junmyeon was married, his heart still leads him toward the other after that day Junmyeon treat his wounds, believing that it was fate for their path to crossed and Jongin doesn’t want to give up this chance for his heart to find his happiness. When Junmyeon finally opened his mouth to say something, the bell at the front door rings indicating that a patient entered the clinic. Shaking his head, Junmyeon stood and left to greet his patient.

Even until the end of their work hour, Junmyeon didn’t talk to him at all. Jongin was anxious from Junmyeon’s action, afraid that he was making the other feel uncomfortable from what he said earlier. Not being able to stand the situation between them anymore, Jongin stopped the other from getting into the car by holding his arm, and Junmyeon turned around to face Jongin. “Hyung, talk to me.” Jongin plead, his eyes watery when he looked up to face Junmyeon as his lips trembled. Sighing audibly, Junmyeon said, “Let’s talk over dinner.”

When they entered Junmyeon’s house, Jongin was nervously following behind the other into the living room. “Make yourself at home.” Junmyeon said, before he left Jongin alone standing in the middle of the living room. Feeling so out of place, Jongin began to regret his decision to follow Junmyeon back to his home. This Junmyeon that he was dealing with was so different from the warm Junmyeon that he knows, but he doesn’t want to see the other feeling so down anymore and he was willing to do anything to make Junmyeon happy again like his usual self. Pushing away the negative thoughts to the back of his head, Jongin take a seat on the sofa and rest his head against the soft cushion, closing his eyes as a single tear slipped away from his eyelids.

~~~

Junmyeon just finished taking a shower and changing his clothes when he found Jongin asleep on his sofa, and he can’t help but stopped to look at the younger’s sleeping face. Earlier this morning, Junmyeon found him sleeping too in front of his clinic but his mind was so preoccupied with his problems that he didn’t realized how pretty Jongin looks like with his pouty lips and the soft sounds he makes when he was so deep in his sleep. Thinking back about his attitude toward Jongin this morning, he feels so irresponsible and childish to ignore the younger when his problems has nothing to do with the other. From the time that they’ve spend together, Junmyeon realized how fragile Jongin was and the little things could affect him so much in a very short period of time. Sometimes, if he focused long enough and looked into the younger’s eyes, Junmyeon can feel so much sorrow from them, contrasting greatly against the sweet and youthful smile of his.

When Jongin wakes up, Junmyeon was cooking something in the kitchen, and Jongin watched the other silently from the kitchen’s entrance. Junmyeon was looking down at his phone, probably looking at the recipes online as he rubbed his nape absentmindedly, and the soft pink apron he was wearing had this silly looking bunny at the front. Junmyeon was wearing a pair of fluffy bunny slippers too to match his apron, and Jongin realized there’s another apron hanging at the corner of the kitchen, a matching one with the one Junmyeon was wearing but it was blue in color. When Jongin looked around the kitchen, everything came in pairs. The mugs, the matching chopsticks, indoor slippers, the plates and bowls, a reminder for Jongin that Junmyeon was married to someone else and the truth hurts him so much.

“Oh, you’re up?” Junmyeon turned his attention to him, and Jongin nodded as he walked toward the small kitchen isle. When the older saw him standing awkwardly behind the counter, he asked Jongin to set up the table. “She’s not here,” Junmyeon said as he drains the spaghetti water through a colander set in the sink, earning another nod from Jongin. “I hope you like spaghetti.” Junmyeon remarked as he pours the red spaghetti sauce over their spaghetti before bringing the plates to the small dining table. Junmyeon took the seat across from Jongin as Jongin have a bite of the meatball, and Junmyeon was looking at him expectantly for his reaction. “Is it eatable?” Junmyeon chuckled, nervously waiting for Jongin’s comment on his food. Honestly, the spaghetti was a little soggy, and the sauce tasted a little bland but Jongin told the other that it was good. His little lie was worth it when he received the brightest smile from Junmyeon, the other looking so relieved from his answer. Even if Junmyeon was a terrible cook, Jongin didn’t have the heart to complained about the food that he cooks for them. Both of them eat silently for a while, and Jongin kept stealing glances toward Junmyeon every once in a while. 

“I’m sorry for treating you like that earlier,” Junmyeon started, and Jongin lifted his head to face Junmyeon that was sitting in front of him. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. I’m just, troubled by something else. It’s not your fault, and I don’t want you to blame yourself or anything.” Jongin listened to him silently, letting the other take his own time to open up to him. Even if Junmyeon didn’t want to talk about it, Jongin would understand because it was hard for him too to share his problems with others. “God, maybe we should finish our meal first.” Junmyeon laughed half-heartedly, and both of them finished their meal in silence again. Junmyeon was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, and Jongin had told him again that it was alright if he didn’t want to talk about it while they were washing the dishes but Junmyeon just nodded without saying anything.

“Ah, I forgot about your parents. It’s already dark outside, and raining.” Junmyeon said as he just realized that Jongin was still underage, and his parents must be worried. But Jongin immediately shook his head, saying he was living on his own during summer, and Junmyeon didn’t ask him more about it. The rain outside pours heavily, and it looks like they won’t stop for another hours as the sky rumbles indicating that a storm is coming. “If you want, you can stay here.” Junmyeon said, turning to look at the other who was wiping the plates dry before putting it on the rack. “There’s a guest room, and I’ll bring some clothes for you to change.”

While Jongin took a shower, Junmyeon rummaged through his closet to find a shirt that would fit Jongin. Junmyeon bring his biggest t-shirt and sweatpants that he owned to the guest room, leaving them on top of the bed and Jongin suddenly walked out of the bathroom when Junmyeon was about to turn around and leave. “Uh, your clothes. I hope it fits.” Junmyeon gestured toward the folded clothes that he brings earlier, his eyes avoiding Jongin’s before he excused himself out of the room. When Jongin entered the living room, Junmyeon was putting a bowl of fruits on the coffee table, and a can of beer that was opened was next to it along with a bottle of apple juice. “Let’s watch a movie.” Junmyeon said as he looked through the DVDs inside the drawer searching for a movie for them to watch. “How about Transformers?” Junmyeon asked, grinning as he held up the DVD in his hand. “The one with Megan Fox?” Jongin said as he giggled, and Junmyeon laughed as he put the disk into the DVD player. “The one with Megan Fox.” Junmyeon repeated, and he closed the lights before he took a seat on the sofa next to Jongin. The rain continued to poured heavily outside as they watched the movie together, and Jongin occasionally turn to look at Junmyeon who was sitting next to him. They were sharing a blanket because it’s getting colder, and Junmyeon was a little drunk from his beer. 

“Hyung,” Jongin called the other softly, and Junmyeon responded with a soft “Hmm?” to acknowledge the other that he was listening but his eyes are still on the tv screen. “Can I tell you a secret?” Junmyeon turned to look at Jongin, and the other was looking down at his bottle of apple juice in his hands. The movie continued to play as the background sound along with the sound of the rain outside, and Junmyeon fully turned his attention to Jongin.

“I was raped when I was 12.” Junmyeon’s heart stopped for a while, and Jongin’s voice was almost inaudible for anyone else to hear. “That night, it was raining, like right now, and my parents were out for their occasional dinner night. And as usual, my brother and I would stay behind, but that day he invited his college friends over to our house.” Jongin paused, and then he rests his head on Junmyeon’s shoulder as Junmyeon remained silent. “I didn’t know that he was taking drugs with his friends behind my parents’ back, and they saw me looking at them from behind the door. My brother was with them, watching his friends from the side, doing nothing to stop them while I was crying for help. My own brother,” Jongin reached for the can of beer and took a huge gulp of the drink, leaning his back on the sofa as he sighed loudly, the can still in his hands. “My brother hates me, hyung. He said he hates me, because my mom marries his dad and ruined their family by her giving birth to me, as if I wasn’t getting bullied enough at school with people calling my mom a home wrecker.” Jongin started crying, his hands covering his face before Junmyeon took the can away from Jongin’s hand gently, putting it aside on the table. Junmyeon pull Jongin closer for a hug, and the younger continued to cry against his chest. “I’m here for you, it’s alright.” Junmyeon whispered softly to comfort the other, rocking him in his arms as Jongin nodded against Junmyeon’s chest. Just like that, Jongin fell asleep in Junmyeon’s arms, and both of them slept on the small couch together. 

The next morning when Jongin wakes up, Junmyeon had suggested for them to visit the tourist attractions in Suncheon together, and Jongin had agreed to it without thinking too long about it. Junmyeon make a stop at Jongin’s apartment to change his clothes after taking a shower at Junmyeon’s, and the older had driven them toward their first destination, and it was the Suncheon Drama Film Set where it was used to film various famous movies that Jongin never watch. There’s not too many people visiting since it was summer, and Jongin was laughing his heart out after he managed to convince Junmyeon to rent matching retro school uniforms for them to wear, and Junmyeon complained that he was too old to play dress up with Jongin. They walked around the place and took a lot of pictures together, and Junmyeon was glad to see Jongin smiling so brightly while they spend their time together. Junmyeon never mentioned about what happened last night to Jongin, and his plan to make Jongin feel less awkward was working even when he was sacrificing his work and time, and Junmyeon was happy too. It feels like all his problem were left behind them, and he was able to do something that he couldn’t do when he was with Sunhee because the other prefers dinner nights and indoor events. After a long walk around the place, they sat in a random courtyard to hide from the burning sunlight. Junmyeon bought each of them a bun and banana milk from one of the mini stores, and they ate silently while looking at the random passer-by from their place. 

“Hyung, thank you.” Jongin said softly, his eyes looking down at his shoes before he turned to look at Junmyeon with a small smile on his face. As their eyes met for a long time, Jongin suddenly leaned closer and they kissed, for the first time, a small peck on his lips from Jongin and it was over. Jongin’s cheeks reddened as he bit his lower lips, embarrassed while Junmyeon was still trying to process his thoughts in his head. Standing up, Jongin turned around and ran away, leaving Junmyeon dumbfounded for the second time before he ran after the other as he laughed, shaking his head from how childish and innocent Jongin was, and the younger make him skipped his heartbeat too. 

After they returned the school uniforms, they went to Suncheon Bay National Garden. They walked around the Lake Garden, taking more pictures and crossing the bridge to visit another garden of flowers and it was more packed with tourists than the place they visited before. They had a proper lunch at one of the Korean restaurants inside the place before riding the skycube to visit the Wetland Reserve. When they arrived, the sky was a little grey and it was windy, but it was the best weather they could have during summer. They walked on the reed bed boardwalk after taking a ferry from Daedae port, looking at the green lush of reeds that was surrounding them silently as the wind blows gently. Junmyeon was busy looking at Jongin who was lost in his own thoughts, looking down at the red-foot crabs hidden inside the mud and the mud skippers flipping and flapping around. Closing his eyes, Jongin took a deep breath of the fresh air, looking refreshed when he turned around to face Junmyeon who was silently observing the other from behind. Jongin here, standing in front of him in his oversized plaid shirt and shorts, looking so young and serene as the wind blows his soft brown hair gently. That moment, Junmyeon realised that he does have feelings toward Jongin, and it was something that he had forgot for a long time ago, the same feeling when he first met Sunhee for the first time inside their campus’ library. Jongin and his soft demeanour, youthful charms and quirky personality, bringing so much colour in Junmyeon’s life since he first met him at the café. The little things about Jongin, his honey voice and pretty brown eyes, his cute button nose and pouty lips, and Junmyeon wanted to hold him close to his chest all the time since last night. 

“I like you.” Junmyeon said, and Jongin turned around to face the other, his eyes widened with surprise. “Is it weird?” Junmyeon remarked as he laughed nervously, his hand rubbing his nape as his cheeks reddened. “Ah, you must think I’m a pervert, I’m sorry-” 

“Hyung, no! I mean,” Jongin paused, biting his lower lips as he tried not to break into a smile. “I like you too.” Jongin averted his eyes away from Junmyeon, and the other can finally release the breath he was holding. Jongin reached for Junmyeon’s hands and kissed the older on the cheek, tiptoeing as he tried to match Junmyeon’s height who was slightly taller than him, and Junmyeon was red as a tomato at this rate. Taking a step back, Jongin giggled when he saw how much his action and words affect the other. “Hyung, buy me dinner then.” Jongin whined playfully to tease the other and Junmyeon knows he can't say no to him. 

~~~

By the end of the day, Jongin had become a little quiet during their drive home. Junmyeon was stealing a few glances toward the other who was sitting next to the driver's seat, and Jongin was looking out of the window since they got back from the restaurant for dinner. When they stopped at the red light, Junmyeon reached out for Jongin's hand, gaining the other's attention before Junmyeon asked him softly.

"What's wrong?"

The expression on Jongin's face was unreadable, and Junmyeon was looking at him worriedly as he subconsciously caresses the other's skin with his thumb, drawing little circles over and over again hoping that the other would voice out his thoughts to him. Another thing that Junmyeon realised was how fast Jongin's mood can change in a day, and he was a little stubborn too when it comes to voicing out the things that has been bothering him internally. From what Jongin had told him, Junmyeon only knows that he was living on his own for a while now, even at such a young age, and he was a lot more mature than the other kids his age that Junmyeon knows. Jongin here, who was sitting next to him, was like a rubric cube that need to be solved for Junmyeon to get to know him better, and here Junmyeon thought they're moving forward after they've confessed to each other earlier today. Junmyeon realised, with Jongin, he need to take it slow instead of rushing things to make things happen.

Another problem between them was the fact that Junmyeon are still married to his wife, and his feelings for both Jongin and Sunhee was overlapped over each other, making him indecisive and pushing him to make a choice between following his heart or his head. There are so many unspoken issues between them, and the feelings was all messed up and tangled on Junmyeon's side. He knows that his feelings for Jongin was genuine, but the other factors had been bothering him so much that it feels like he was using the other to mend his heart when it's not entirely true. Junmyeon had been asking himself, does he truly love Jongin more than he love Sunhee? If he did, is he willing to give away his life for Jongin? 

"Can we, do it hyung?" Jongin was looking at him when he said that to Junmyeon, eyes hoping while Junmyeon tried to process his thoughts. Jongin leaned closer toward Junmyeon, his other hand sneaking between Junmyeon's thigh while the other remained unmoved in his seat. "You and me..." Jongin whispered as their lips brushed against each other, Junmyeon staring at the other with calculations. The traffic light turned green, and Junmyeon pulled away from Jongin before he continued to drive silently. Jongin was back in his seat properly, hugging his legs close to his chest as he stared out of the window again, lost in his own thoughts while the unspoken tension lingers around them.

When they arrived in front of Junmyeon's house, the older had kissed Jongin unexpectedly, leaving the other a little surprised but relieved. Jongin was gripping the front of Junmyeon's shirt tightly, letting the other dominated the kiss as he whined impatiently, lips busy trying to catch up with Junmyeon's rapid pace. Junmyeon's hand sneaked under Jongin's shirt as he was caressing his chest, Jongin biting the other's lips when Junmyeon's hand brush against his hardened nipple.

"Hyung, let's-" Jongin moaned as Junmyeon pressed his palm against the front of his pants, "-do it inside," Jongin finishes as he gripped the hair at the back of Junmyeon's head while Junmyeon buried his face between Jongin's neck, licking and marking the skin hungrily. Both of them got out of the car, stumbling on their way into the house leaving a trail of clothes along the living room's carpeted floor. Junmyeon was sitting at the edge of the bed while Jongin kneeled between his legs, head bobbing up and down as he was blowing the other with concentration. Junmyeon suddenly pulled himself out of Jongin's hot mouth before guiding the younger's face toward his, kissing him wetly as Jongin whined. The younger was rutting against the bed, his boxer wet from the precomes leaking out of his cock before Junmyeon pull the other to sit on his lap. Jongin's clothed cock was rubbing against Junmyeon's bare one, a string of whines and moans came out of Jongin's swollen mouth while Junmyeon sits back and watched the other rutting against his cock desperately trying to get his release. 

"Hyung, hurry.“ Jongin was crying already when he begged him, and Junmyeon flips their position, removing Jongin's ruined boxer and spreading the younger's legs before he dives between them without any second thought. Jongin choked out a moan, his hands gripping Junmyeon's hair as the other eat him out. The feeling of Junmyeon's warm tongue inside him was fogging up his mind, filling his head with so much pleasure that he feels like he can come just from getting rimmed by Junmyeon. Jongin gripped the pillow he was laying his head on tightly as his toes curled from too much stimulation, Junmyeon's hands was pushing him down by the hips preventing Jongin from jerking upwards.

"Ah, hyung! Right there!" Jongin whined as he spreads his legs wider when Junmyeon was reaching his prostate with his tongue and fingers, his hand pushing Junmyeon's head deeper between his legs to make the other reach his bundle of nerves again like before. Jongin's back curves beautifully as he comes so hard that his own semen was all over his stomach to his chest and chin, leaving Jongin panting as his cock soften. Junmyeon pull his head away from between Jongin's ass, lower half of his face wet and smeared with saliva before Jongin pull him into a kiss. He can taste himself in Junmyeon's mouth, licking the other's face lewdly as his hand trails down to Junmyeon's abandoned cock. Jongin use his own come to slick up his hand, pumping the other's cock as he watched Junmyeon's face contorted with pleasure. Jongin then climbed on top of him, hovering his entrance over Junmyeon's hard rock cock before he lowered himself on top of Junmyeon smoothly, surrounding the other in his tight and warm heat. It wasn't long until the younger started bouncing on top of Junmyeon, moaning and panting endlessly as he rides him. Junmyeon was gripping Jongin's waist as he groaned, the other looking so pretty with his flushed cheeks and red, swollen lips doing something so dirty and naughty with that innocent face of his. Jongin's body was arching beautifully when Junmyeon comes inside of him, and Jongin was coming for the second time not too long after that. The younger's legs were shaking when he fell on top of Junmyeon, boneless from too much stimulation and pleasures than his body can contain, and Jongin fell asleep right after that while Junmyeon was still sheathed inside of him, his body covered in his own come as he laid his head against Junmyeon's chest.

Pulling Jongin closer to him by the waist as he laid on his side, Junmyeon watched the other sleep silently. He was running his fingers subconsciously through Jongin's soft brown hair before he closed his eyes, letting his thoughts running wild in his head, and Junmyeon felt so much love for Jongin that it was overpowering his mind. Kissing Jongin's forehead affectionately, Junmyeon whispered "I love you," to the sleeping Jongin.

~~~

When Jongin wakes up, he was engulfed in so much warmth that came from Junmyeon. The older was hugging him close to his chest from behind, his warm breath tickling Jongin’s nape as Jongin reached for the hands that was wrapped around his waist, holding on to it as he closed his eyes tightly, praying that this moment right now was real instead of a distorted dream of his. Junmyeon was right there with him, holding him close, and he was waiting for this moment for a long time. For someone to hold him close, after being alone for a long time, even when he knows that this happiness was temporary with Junmyeon was still married to his wife, and Jongin doesn’t even know what happened between them for Junmyeon to be left alone. Since yesterday, Jongin was thinking hard about whether he should act totally selfish and pursue to escalate their relationship or walked away from Junmyeon even when he knows it’s going to affect his mental permanently, because he already handed the other his heart that night he talked about his past abuse for the first time to anyone. Jongin had choose the first option, and the thing between him and Junmyeon was still uncertain that it’s making Jongin anxious.

Removing Junmyeon’s hands away carefully from his waist, Jongin slides and sits at the edge of the bed, turning to look at the photo frame that was sitting on top of the bedside table. It was a picture of Junmyeon and a woman that Jongin never met, and she was pretty with her snow white skin and pretty long hair. Junmyeon was kissing her rosy cheek as she smiled brightly at the camera, and it breaks Jongin’s heart a little when he knows that he was coming between the two of them. Somehow, it reminds him of what other people had called his mom when he was little. A home wrecker.

“Why you’re up so early, hmm?” A pair of hands wrapped around his hips from behind, and Junmyeon buried his face against Jongin’s neck. Jongin reached for Junmyeon’s hands as he turned his head toward Junmyeon, making the other lift his head before he rests them on Jongin’s shoulder instead. “What’s wrong?” Junmyeon asked worriedly as he reached out one hand to touch Jongin’s cheek, unconsciously caressing it as he looked into the other’s eyes, and Junmyeon somehow looked so young like this. 

“What about your wife, hyung?”

“Jongin-“

“Tell me the truth, hyung.” Jongin reached for Junmyeon’s hand on his cheek, tightening his grip as he looked into Junmyeon’s eyes. All he wanted from him is for Junmyeon to be honest with him.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon hold the other’s face gently in his hands, “My feelings for you is real, and I didn’t regret any of these at all. Sunhee and me,” Junmyeon paused, and his head was down as he shook his head. “I realized my feelings for her had changed when I met you, and she was so different from me that I started to lose myself in our marriage. With you, I can be myself instead of being the perfect man that she wanted me to be. In the beginning, I admit that I truly loves her. She was the first woman that I’ve ever love like that, and we shared so much memories together for years. When we got married, I became so dependent on her, and she began to distanced herself. Her mother never liked the idea of us getting married, and I bring her here with me to start a new chapter in our life. Again, it didn’t work out. I met you, and she went back to her mother’s house, running away from me like she always did. I realized that I wanted to be with you, for a long time, and I was willing to sacrifice everything for you if you ask me to.” Junmyeon stared into Jongin’s warm brown eyes longingly, and his voice was breaking. Junmyeon looked so vulnerable sitting in front of him, and Jongin feel so guilty to even think that Junmyeon was just playing with his feelings.

“Hyung, I’m sorry. I didn’t know…”

“Stay with me,” Junmyeon hugged the other tightly, and Jongin buried his head against Junmyeon’s chest. “It doesn’t have to be forever, but please stay by my side for a long time.”

But there was one thing that Junmyeon didn’t tell Jongin, and he decided to tell the other when the time comes. When Jongin finds out about it, it was too late.

A week had passed from that day Junmyeon told him about his wife, and Jongin was preparing a lunchbox for Junmyeon and himself at Junmyeon’s house when someone knocked on the door. Running toward the door in Junmyeon’s blue apron, Jongin opened the door while saying, “Hyung, I didn’t locked the door-“ but someone slapped him across the face so hard that he was startled for a second.

“You bitch!” The woman in front of him shouted at him before she grabbed him by his hair, pulling him outside as Jongin’s whole body was trembling in fear. 

“Sunhee, stopped it!” Junmyeon ran out of his car, pulling the woman away from Jongin as the younger dropped down to the ground, his hand holding his numb cheek as he breathes heavily. Junmyeon kneeled in front of Jongin, lifting Jongin’s head to face him, and the younger was crying already. When Jongin looked at the woman that slapped him, his heart breaks into tiny pieces. She was pregnant.

“You didn’t tell me…” Jongin said in disbelief, turning to look at Junmyeon in front of him with horror.

“Jongin, I wanted to tell you-“

“Hyung, she was pregnant!” Jongin said as he pushes Junmyeon away from him, standing up as he looked at Junmyeon accusingly. 

“Jongin, please, listen to me-”

“Get away from me!” Jongin shouted as he ran away from him, and Junmyeon was stopped by his wife when he tried to chase Jongin.

“Don’t you dare-“

“What else do you want from me?!” Junmyeon snapped, and Sunhee was shocked to see him truly angry for the first time. “All this time, it feels like I was begging for your love, and you treated me so bad since we get married! I was the only one that tried to mend this broken relationship and you don’t even try to act like you care about my feelings because you never did!”

“Junmyeon-“

“Sunhee, please, let me go if you can’t love me anymore.”

“You’re choosing that kid over me? Are you out of your mind sleeping with a minor?!”

“Where were you when I needed you?” Junmyeon’s voice breaks as he looked into her eyes, and she was caught off guard from Junmyeon’s words. “I’ve loved you with all of my heart, all this time, but you’re always running away from me. I’m not waiting for your love anymore like I always did, and I truly loves Jongin like how I used to love you. Sunhee, please, I don’t want to end things badly between us.” Junmyeon reached for her hands, and she started to cry against his chest as he hugged her tightly. She asked for some time to think about everything, and Junmyeon give her the space that she needs. Junmyeon went to Jongin’s place, but the younger wasn’t home or anywhere around the town. He waited for another hour in front of Jongin’s apartment, but the other never show up. Defeated, Junmyeon got back to his house, and he found himself crying silently when he reached his front door. The thought of him losing Jongin was unbearable to Junmyeon, and everything that happened today was pushing him to the limits that he felt so helpless and alone. Junmyeon had collected himself when he gets into the house, making his way toward his bedroom and find himself falling asleep with a heavy feeling weighing down his heart through the night.

The next morning, Junmyeon went to Jongin’s apartment again, but someone else had opened the door.

“Can I help you?” The man said, and Junmyeon was shocked that he took a step back from the door. The stranger was strikingly similar to Jongin’s appearances, and Junmyeon feels like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water to his face as he realized who he might be. “Wait, you must be the guy that Jongin had ruined their life, was it Junmin?” The man chuckled as he opened the door wider, and he was wearing an expensive looking black suits before he stepped out of the house. He was taller than Junmyeon and the other had to looked up at him while they’re standing in front of each other. 

“By the way, I’m Kim Jaeyoung. Jongin’s brother.” The man introduce himself to Junmyeon, offering his hand for a handshake with a sly smile on his face. “Can we talk over breakfast? If you don’t mind.”

And Junmyeon find himself sitting inside a small restaurant with Jaeyoung awkwardly, the other looking so unbothered with everything as he ordered for both of them and Junmyeon wanted to get out of this awkward moment as soon as possible. When the waiter left, Jaeyoung turned his attention again to Junmyeon with those smug smile of his, and Junmyeon wanted to slapped the other across the face as he remembered what he did to Jongin.

“Ah, I can’t believe he really fucks someone’s life like his mother did, that little fox.” Jaeyoung started as he had his elbow on the table, propping up his face as he grinned. “Don’t be fooled by those pretty face of his, he bites when you’re not looking.”

Junmyeon scoffed, looking at the other with disgust.

“You’re a shitty brother to begin with.”

“Now, we’re talking about who’s better huh?” Jaeyoung leaned forward, and he looked totally intimidating, as if Junmyeon was looking at another version of Jongin in front of him from their same skin tone and brown eyes, but everything about him was way sharper and defined. “How much did he tells you?”

“Enough to make you stay behind bars.”

Jaeyoung laughed as if Junmyeon was telling him a joke, and it irritated the other so much that he was gripping the edge of his chair, holding himself from standing up and beat the other into pulp even when there’s a huge difference in their physique, but the other was acting like a real bitch that Junmyeon wanted to hit him. 

“If he’s telling you the truth, you should know that I didn’t particularly do anything to him,” He said as he was wiping away an imaginary tear from the corner of his eyes dramatically, “It’s not my fault that it happened-“

“You’re sick-“

“Well, I’m not sleeping with a minor-“

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Just say what you wanted to tell me and stop with all of these small talks already!” Everyone started to turn their head toward them as the waiter came with their orders, obviously uncomfortable since it feels like she was interrupting. When she left, Jaeyoung was still grinning like a psychotic person.

“I’m wasting my time here-“ Junmyeon said as he stands up, ready to leave the table but Jaeyoung’s words had stopped him.

“I’m taking him back to Japan,” Jaeyoung said casually as he pours the maple syrup over his pancakes, not even bothering to look at Junmyeon. “He said he wanted to end things with you, so don’t even try to find him anymore.”

“You’re lying-“

“Why would I?” Jaeyoung snorted. “He called me himself last night crying, it’s about time he started to do the right thing in his life. This small town brings nothing to him, and you’re one of the thing that was ruining him. So Junmyeon,” Jaeyoung paused as he looked at the other smugly, somehow it feels like he knows something that Junmyeon didn’t know. “Why would you even try to be with him?”

Junmyeon feels like he’s going to throw up, and his feet can barely support him as his heart breaks.

“If I were you, I would let him go.”

And Junmyeon find himself running out of the restaurant, his eyes wet with tears as his vision started to get blurry. Everything that happened feels like a fever dream to him, and his life has turned upside down in a short period of time. Just a few days ago he was spending his time with Jongin happily, and it was the happiest moment for Junmyeon in his entire life. He has handed his heart to Jongin without a second thought, and Jaeyoung’s words had been messing around with his head, making Junmyeon doubted everything that Jongin had told him before. His sweet Jongin, who had mend his heart and breaks them, and Junmyeon was in so much pain that he can barely breathe.

While he was crossing the street, he didn’t realize that a car was driving fast toward him, and he found himself laying on the street as warm, scarlet liquid was running down his face. Junmyeon thought, if this is the end, he hoped that he was able to see Jongin smile again. Even when it hurts to know that Jongin had break his heart and ended things so easily, Junmyeon still wanted to be with him, and he was glad that he had found Jongin in this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to post the epilogue soon, but I can't decide if I want to give them a happy ending or not :')


End file.
